Many attempts have been made to reduce air drag on the head of a golf club to provide greater club head speed and longer driving distance. One technique involves forming holes or passages through the club head to allow air to flow through the club head during a swing. In theory, the use of such holes or passages should reduce the area of low pressure created at the back of the club head during a swing, thereby reducing the drag force against the club head during a swing. Unfortunately, however, due to the inadequacies of previous designs, the turbulence generated within the holes or passages in the club head actually causes an increase in drag, thereby offsetting any drag reduction provided through the use the holes or passages in the first place.